


I Wanna Be Yours

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Series: I Wanna Be Yours [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bevie, Billverie, Billverly - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I think that I've tagged anything that could be a concern..., If I missed something please let me know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Pennywise (IT), Rape Aftermath, Rimming, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bichie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Bev has a secret. She's in love with her two best friends, one of which is her ex boyfriend. When her boys start dating each other, she's faced with a tough decision. Does she let them be happy on their own, or tell them that she desperately wants to be part of their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think that everyone has a predetermined path?” Riche asked, blowing a long stream of smoke out of his mouth before passing the blunt he was holding over to Bev. They were laying in his backyard, side by side, staring up at the stars as they blazed, letting the stress of preparing for their college applications fade away. It was an unseasonably warm night in the beginning of December, and the sky was breathtakingly beautiful. 

 

“I don’t know, Rich.” Bev replied, taking a long drag. The smoke curled out of her mouth, as she let out a small giggle, thinking more about what he had just said. “I think that maybe you’re right, maybe it was our destiny to meet each other and become friends. Our destiny to fight that bastard clown. All of it.” Richie looked over at her and it made her whole body tingle. Richie had a way of doing that. A way of making you feel like you were the most important person in the whole world just by looking at you. It made Beverly’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Yeah. I think you’re right.” Richie laughed as he ran a hand through his tangled curls. “That summer changed all of us. I think that it was for the best though. IT bonded all of us together...in more ways than one for some people.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she scoffed, reaching over to slap him lightly on the arm.

 

“Oh my God, Rich. It was such a long time ago, we were just kids! Will I ever live it down?” She groaned. He was referring to her relationship with Bill. It always came up in conversations like this, usually it was Richie who brought it up, but sometimes Eddie would to ask questions. Did you always know that you liked Bill? What was it like, dating within the group? Bev would smile at him and answer his questions, pretending that she didn’t know that he was only asking her because he was desperately in love with Stan, but never knew how to act on it. Richie didn’t ask for that reason though. In fact, Bev wasn’t sure why it was one of Richie’s favorite subjects to bring up.

 

“Oh my dear, Miss Marsh. You and William’s love story is one for the record books. Don’t downplay it, Darling.” He drawled with the worst faux southern accent that Bev had ever heard in her entire life. He took another drag from the blunt, blowing the smoke out in rings. Always so extra and dramatic. Bev rolled her eyes at his remark. “You started dating at thirteen, dated for three years, and then poof. It ended. No explanation, no smoke, just done. It’s legendary really. You and Bill have kept so tight lipped about it, how am I supposed to keep my curiosity from peaking?” Richie asked and Bev thought it over for a few moments, before she got the slightest urge to respond.

 

“Do you want to know why Bill and I broke up? Why we really broke up?” She asked him, turning on her side and propping herself up on her elbow so that she could face Richie. His eyes went wide and he started nodding frantically. She sighed. “It just became too much, Rich. Too much for me to take. He told me how much he loved me constantly, but who could love someone as fucked up as me. I’m a fucking basket case. So, I threw away three beautiful years with the sweetest boy in the whole world, because my brain wouldn’t let me accept happiness. And boy do I fucking regret it. Almost two years later, and it still fucking hurts. Bill deserved, shit, deserves better.”

 

“Bev…” Richie breathed out, shock present in his voice and demeanor. “You are worthy of love. You’re not this broken basket case that you see yourself as. No one is perfect and pure and clean, not even Bill, I can promise you that. We all love you, Bevvy. So fucking much.”

 

“Thank for that, Rich. I love you guys too...it’s just different.” Bev wasn’t lying, not completely. Her mental state was a determining factor in why she and Bill ended up separating, but that wasn’t the whole story. The rumours had run rampant for years, about her indiscretions with many different boys, and while the Losers didn’t believe them, everyone else seemingly did. Some to the point of convincing themselves that they didn’t even have to ask permission before groping and assaulting her body. 

 

-*-

 

She had been walking home from work at the florist shop one night, it was dark. Ben was supposed to pick her up but had to cancel at the last minute, something had come up with him mom and aunt and he couldn’t get away. Bev had decided to just walk home instead of calling one of the other guys. It was two weeks after her sixteenth birthday, she still had the silver heart charm on a chain that Bill had given her proudly on display around her neck., she played with it as she walked. Some of the street lamps flickered as she got closer to her side of town, where the poor families lived. That was something that Greta never let her forget. She was only a few blocks away from home when she heard the sound of an engine roaring steadily behind her, not passing like most cars did. She could tell by the thrumming of the engine that it was a muscle car, and she didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Belch Huggins’ Trans Am. She picked up her pace a bit, trying to stay calm, but then she heard doors slamming and before she knew it or could get away hands were grabbing her arms dragging her into an alleyway. Henry and Belch were standing over her, looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

 

They say that in times of intense trauma, the brain has built in coping mechanisms. It will shut down and black out to save its owner from the emotional torment. Bev was lucky, she guessed. Her brain kicked into gear and she barely felt the first rough thrust of Henry fucking into her against her will before her mind and body went numb and she blacked out. 

 

She had woken up confused and in an extreme amount of pain. Vic Criss of all people was the one there with her, trying to help her up and steady her on her feet. She was in no position to protest his help, but shut him down when he asked if she wanted him to take her to the hospital. Instead she let him take her back to his house, where he he helped her clean up and gave her clean and dry clothes.

 

“Why...why are you being so nice to me? Did...did you help them and now you feel guilty?” She had asked, tears in her eyes, as they sat across from each other at his kitchen table. Untouched mugs of tea sitting between them. 

 

“No. God, no. I could never.” Vic had answered, his own words getting caught in his throat. “But I’m afraid that it might have been my fault. Henry only went cruising with Belch tonight because I….I turned him down.”

 

“What do you mean, you turned him down?” Bev asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She didn’t understand what he was saying.

 

“We...we are kind of together.” Vic answered, looking down. He seemed ashamed of himself, and Bev reached her hand across the table to lay on top of his in a comforting gesture. He looked up at her with a dire expression. “Henry would kill me if anyone knew. He’s disgusted with himself for it. He has to beat me up while we do it, just to somehow internalize it as being okay.” He explained, a tear slipping down his cheek.  Bev’s heart ached in her chest for him, for as much pain as she was experiencing right now, Vic had been experiencing similar and for much longer from the sounds of it. “Last time was really bad...he choked me, the look in his eye...I really thought he was going to kill me. I just couldn’t...I couldn’t let him do that to me again tonight. I think he went out with Belch to let off some steam because of it, and they came across you. Beverly, I’m so sorry. If I could go back and let him hurt me so that he couldn’t have hurt you, I would. I’m so so sorry.” 

 

“No, Vic. This is not your fault. Henry is a monster. He and Belch did...God knows what they did. If he didn’t do this to me tonight, he could have killed you, and he would have r-raped me some other time. He’s the monster.” They were both full on crying now, the anguish of the situation being too much to handle. “You saved my life, Vic. You found me and you took care of me. You are not like them. Thank you.” She shot him a small smile. 

 

They spent a little bit longer talking, finding comfort in each other before Vic walked her home. Bev gave him a long hug when they got to her door and thanked him again. When Bill arrived at her house the next morning, concerned as to why she hadn’t called him when she had gotten home from work, she relayed the events that she knew from the night before. Bill saw red. He wanted to destroy Henry Bowers, once and for all. Bev tried to calm him down, but Bill never really let go of that anger. Whenever he saw Bev he thought about what they had done to her, and whenever Bill would run his hands over Bev’s curves she would feel the violent and jarring touches of her attackers. She hated it, no one in the world made her feel safer than Bill, but it was too much. She couldn’t handle being in a romantic or sexual relationship after that trauma. She still craved Bill and the sense of safety that he always left her with, but he could still protect her as a friend.

 

They decided to end their relationship, and focus on being friends. Bev maintained that ending it when they did was what saved their friendship, but she very much still loved Bill Denbrough. She truly didn’t know if she would ever stop.

 

-*-

 

Bev was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Richie’s back door open. She wasn’t sure how long they had been laying there in silence. Their blunt was long gone, and Bev could feel the edges of her high weening. She looked towards the door and her heart skipped a beat when she saw none other than Bill Denbrough himself. He smiled down at her and moved to sit in the grass by her and Richie’s heads. He ran his fingers absentmindedly through Richie’s hair, drawing a sigh of appreciation from the man.

 

“Y-you guys having f-fun blazing out h-here?” He asked, directing the question more towards Bev, as Richie seemed to just be waking up from his nap.

 

“I guess. I was just thinking.” She replied, and took in the further look of confusion that crossed his face. He would never ask her to reveal her private thoughts, but he was curious nonetheless. “About that night, how it changed everything.” Bill nodded, he looked sad all of a sudden.

 

“It w-wasn’t your f-fault, Bev. You k-know that right?” That statement encompassed so many things. The end of their relationship. Her rape. The verbal and emotional abuse she had suffered from everyone in Derry. Getting taken by Pennywise. Her father abusing her. Her mother’s death. None of it was her fault, but she carried the guilt with her everyday. She wore it like a scarlet letter. 

 

“You know that’s not true, Billy. I’m a tornado. I always fuck things up.” She said sadly. His face dropped, he wanted to hold her face in his hands, to kiss away the pain, but she wasn’t his to do that for anymore. Bill had had his fair share of flings since they had broken up. He was attractive, muscular from playing sports, and had the brilliant mind of a creator. There was no shortage of girls lining up to date him, but they never lasted very long. Bill made sure of that. He never let anyone get too close, other than his fellow Losers. Richie seemed to be fully awake and cued back into the conversation now.

 

“Awwww, Marshmallow. You don’t fuck things up. You’re the best out of all of us.” He murmured, moving to rest his head in Bill’s lap, trying to coax him into rubbing his head some more. “Mmmm, Bill put those fingers of yours to good use.”

 

Beverly watched both of them. Her boys. She tried to shake that title out of her head, they weren't hers. She shouldn’t want to have any claim over them. Even more so she shouldn’t have the feelings that she had for them. Given her past, she feels disgusted in herself that she would feel attracted to more than one man, let alone having the two she’s attracted to being her best friends.

 

Bev and Richie had a rough start, he wasn’t exactly welcoming to her when she joined the group. Molly Ringwald references aside, they grew to be very close. Confidants and partners in crime. They could finish each other’s sentences, and all but read the other’s mind too. Eddie had complained about it endlessly. He thought it was unfair that they had that type of bond. That she was the only one who could speak fluent Richie, and the only one who could really talk some sense into him. Bill could to a certain extent, but it was different. Richie could sense when she was having an off day. He knew exactly how to make her smile, and exploited that whenever he could. Richie made her soul feel whole. He challenged her and made her feel wild and alive.

 

Bill still had quite the impact on Bev as well. Despite not being together in the romantic sense anymore, Bill always took it upon himself to make sure that Bev was never left to walk alone at night. That she was safe and sound where she was supposed to be, and that no one decided to spread more hateful bullshit about her. Bill was her lifeboat, her safe haven. She could always rely on him to keep her grounded, to remind her that she had value and purpose. He made her feel safe and loved.

 

It didn’t hurt that Richie and Bill were also incredibly close. They had been best friends since Kindergarten, when a wide eyed and glasses clad Richie Tozier had made the unfortunate mistake of pissing off Henry Bowers on the playground on his very first day of school. It was an accident of course, Richie hadn’t meant to back up into the bully, which had caused him to fall face first into a pile of questionable smelling mud. He was making jokes with his best friend Stanley, and wasn’t paying attention to what was behind him. Bill had stepped right in and put his body between Henry and Richie. He got a black eye from trying to play hero, and a best friend for life. No matter what happened, they always found their way back to each other. If IT hadn’t managed to separate them, nothing ever would. Certainly not Beverly Marsh.  

 

Beverly always got the feeling that between the two of them, that was if she managed to have both of them, that she would for the first time in her life feel truly happy. That she would manage to feel complete. Having two men though, being in love with two men, craving sex with two men. It was disgusting and filthy. The whole world thought that she was a Godless whore, and here she was proving them right with the thoughts in her head. She would never have them, even if they both wanted her, they would be too disgusted to share, to want to be part of a poly relationship. So Bev would keep these thoughts tucked inside of her mind, where no one would ever find them.

 

“What do you say, Marshmallow?” Richie asked drawing her back out of her head, she had slipped away again, and both of them looked at her concerned. She brushed it off.

 

“Sorry, what were you asking? Don’t look at me like that, you know I can’t follow full conversations when I’m high like this.” They both knew she was lying, Bev could hold her drugs and alcohol better than the rest of them. She always managed to have her wits about her.

 

“We g-graduate in a f-few months. Richie want t-to plan a r-road trip. One last h-hoorah for the L-losers before c-college.” Bill explained, watching over her carefully. 

 

“That would be cool.” Bev replied, Richie had mentioned it to her previously that he wanted to do something big, to celebrate the fact that they were all heading to New York in the fall and getting the fuck out of Derry. They had all applied to a variety of schools there, to make sure that they were covered, and in the chance that they didn’t get in. They had back up plans, they would work and apply again. “Where would you want us to go? I suppose we have six months to save up for expenses and everything.”

 

“All the way to California and back, Marshmallow. Three weeks on the open road, stopping to see the sights that America has to offer...as well as all of the major theme parks and museums of course. Something for everyone.” Richie explained with a charmingly goofy smile.

 

“Sounds good, Richie Rich.” She couldn’t help but smile back at them, they were her favorite people in the world. “Hey, I know you probably want this to be official Losers Club business, but how would you feel about us inviting Vic? He’s our unofficial eighth member after all…” Bev asked looking between the two of them. Bill nodded, he knew how close Bev and Vic had gotten as friends since her attack, he also knew that he owed Vic for saving Bev’s life all that time ago. 

 

“I t-think we could m-make room, if you w-want to ask h-him.” Bill replied, and Richie nodded as well. He liked Vic, ever since he ditched the goon squad and actually started being a decent human being. 

 

“Groovy.” He said, ideas swirling around in his head. “Now all we have to do is tell the other Losers.”

 

-*-

 

The rest of the year passed fairly uneventfully, at least for the Losers Club’s standards. There were awful midterms, problematic romantic entanglements, and horrific family drama. No matter what happened, just as they always did, they took it all in stride, together as a family. 

 

Stan was officially diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder on top of another General Anxiety Disorder in mid December. The pressure from his parents and himself to do well on his exams caused him to crack.. He suffered from a panic attack that caused him to seize and blackout in the middle of the hallway at school. Bill was the only one who was with him at the time, and he had relayed to Bev after the fact while sobbing how awful it was. Stan’s parents were unsure of what they wanted to do for his treatment. The doctors pushed for them to institutionalize him at first, but had a change of heart when they saw how well Stan responded to the presence of his friends and the medication that the doctors themselves prescribed him. The aftershocks of his diagnosis affected everyone in the group differently. Bev began seeing her therapist again faithfully, committing herself to focusing on herself and what her mind and body needed. Richie became softer with his jokes, infused more honesty, and stopped trying to put on his unfeeling facade all of the time. Ben stopped pushing himself so hard, dieting and track had begun to consume his life, and what happened to Stan was a wakeup call of what his life could be as well. Mike started telling them how much he loved them, he was always a big softie, but now he vocalized what they meant to him. Bill the protector as always, started to mother them all a bit. He blamed himself for not seeing the warning signs. He should have known what Stan was feeling, how close to the edge he was. Eddie clung even closer to Stan, spending every moment that he possibly could with the boy he loved, but was to scared to tell. 

 

Bill moved in with the Tozier family in early February after a particularly bad fight with his dad. It wasn’t the first time that he had been kicked out, but this time it stuck for good. Bill was eighteen, he didn’t have to live in the neglectful torture that was his birth family in his childhood home. He could leave. Maggie and Wentworth didn’t even hesitate when Richie asked if Bill could stay with them. They set up their guest bedroom for the teenager and brought him into their everyday lives. Bill hadn’t known what it felt like to have parents who cared about him since he was thirteen years old. They asked him how his day was, made sure that he actually ate, and that he was keeping his grades up. Wentworth even attended his baseball games, Richie in tow, and cheered him on from the sidelines like fathers were supposed to. They may not have always understood Richie and his propensity for weird behavior, but they were loving parents. 

 

The Losers were no strangers to relationship drama. In a friend group of their size it was bound to happen. Beverly and Bill weren’t the only dynamic at play. Ben’s crush on Bev still flared up at times, which brought out long held animosity between him and Bill. He always snapped out of it, he really had moved on, but sometimes in the moment he could still remember Bev choosing Bill over him. Worse than that was the fact that Stan was an awful flirt, especially when he had a few drinks in him. 

 

On St. Patrick’s day, Stan let himself get beyond tipsy. It wasn’t difficult, his medication mixed with green beer and shots of Bailey’s had him feeling himself and everyone else who got too close to him. He had already given a reluctant Mike a sloppy lapdance, and offered to get down on his knees for Vic when Eddie snapped. He couldn’t stand it anymore, watching Stan act like that, and grabbed his jacket and left. Richie had gone after him, making sure that he didn’t regret anything that he did. Bill and Bev had stayed with Stan, who was a crying drunk mess. He didn’t understand why Eddie was mad at him. Stan loved Eddie. The next day they all met up for breakfast and made the two of them talk it out. Stan apologized for his behavior, and Eddie apologized for not being honest about his feelings. Everything seemed to be back in order.

 

Then three weeks later, Ben caught Stan with his hand down Eddie’s pants while they were all watching a movie together and the cat was out of the bag. Eddie and Stan were together, and the others were truly happy for them. Eddie was smiling again, real smiles that touched his eyes, and Stan seemed calmer. Able to manage his stress much better. 

 

All in all, the drama made them closer and stronger. Like it always had. Beverly was grateful to have such an amazing group of guys in her life. She still longed for Bill and Richie in a different way, but she tried her hardest to put it aside. To celebrate everyone’s successes. She only gave into the thoughts late at night when she was alone in her room and could fantasize. She’d thrash around in bed, quietly moaning, pleasuring herself as she thought of what it would be like for both of her boys to be inside of her. Sandwiching her between them as they shared a passionate kiss above her head. Nothing else came close to how those visions made her feel, but it would never be reality. It would only ever stay like it was now, her deepest desire, but it was all in her head.

 

-*-

 

“Richie. Would you go to prom with me?” The words shocked everyone. They were thrown out as they all sat around their usual table at lunch. Eddie and Stan exchanged knowing glances, but everyone else sat dumbfounded, Richie himself included.

 

“Wh...what? Did you just ask me to prom, Bill?” Richie asked, a look on his face that was a mix between disbelief and excitement. Bill nodded in response. “What, like a friend? Sure, I’ll be your pity date, I thought we were going as a group anyway…”

 

“N-no, Richie. Not as a f-friend.” Bill said cutting Richie off, a look of pure vulnerability on his face. His stutter returning. He must have practiced that sentence over and over again to get it perfect.

 

“Oh.” Richie said, eyes wide and hopeful. “Yes. Fuck yes. Took you long enough, Denbrough. I thought that you’d never ask me.” They shared sweet smiles, and the regular roar of their lunch table was back. Eddie was gushing about how they could take double couple pictures for prom now. Stan was making Bill promise that he wouldn’t wear one of Richie’s God awful Hawaiian shirts with his tuxedo. Ben and Mike were happily chatting about their own dates to prom. Mike was going to be taking his girlfriend Danielle of course, and Ben had asked this girl Mary Elizabeth who was in his nutrition classes to go with him. Bev sat there silently. She was alone. The two boys that she loved were going to prom together as a couple and she was left alone. The seventh wheel.

 

Richie and Bill start officially dating shortly after Richie agreed to go to prom with him. They’ve been working towards that step for a long time apparently. Things had started to get friendlier and then spicier when Bill had moved into Richie’s house. They’d sneak into each other’s rooms at night, talking until the sun came up about their goals and desires. Somewhere along the way the tone shifted, and the conversation would bend. Richie had kissed Bill first, a quick and innocent peck in the heat of the moment. Bill’s response was not quite as innocent. Bev remembered when he used to kiss her like that. 

 

Bev spent a lot of time pining. She also spent a lot of time complaining to Vic about her circumstances. He always listened, let her rant about her issues, never judged. Just like Bev never judged him when he would fall for Henry over and over again. He’d swear it was the last time, and then Henry would swoop in with flowers, or movie tickets, and Vic would forget for just a moment that Henry was a monster. He’d forget until he was sitting in front of Bev sobbing as she tended to his wounds. 

 

Vic had graduated high school the year before, and while he had managed to be accepted into the dance program at New York University, he had ultimately decided to defer admission for a year so that he could work fulltime to raise money for tuition and start when Bev and the other Losers did in the fall. Beverly had been admitted to Parson’s School of Design for fashion. The campuses were separated by a short eleven minute walk. The other Losers had all applied to NYU as well; Accounting with a minor in Hebrew and Judaic studies for Stan, History for Mike, Business Studies for Eddie, Film Studies for Richie, Creative Writing for Bill, and Architecture for Ben. It was like the stars all aligned and there couldn’t be a more perfect place on the planet for all of them to be. 

 

It seemed even more perfect when they had stumbled upon an apartment building that had two apartments available across the hall from each other. A two bedroom and a three bedroom. Richie had thought it was absolutely perfect, they could live like they were on the television show Friends, he was obsessed with that show, and Chandler Bing in general. The rent was manageable split between the eight of them, especially since the Uris and Tozier parents offered to cover whatever they couldn’t. Bev imagined that the rooming arrangements now would be different than when they had first stumbled upon the idea. Eddie and Stan had already planned to share a room together, their cleanliness habits being so similar, but now Bill and Richie would probably want a space of their own too. She wished that she could share that space with them too.

 

“You should go to prom, Bev.” Vic was saying as he read through one of the trashy magazines that Bev had brought over. Prom was the following night, and while the other Losers had tried to convince her multiple times that she did not need a date to go, she shut them down every time. She didn’t want to be the pathetic friend without a date who was mooning over two of her friends. She was not about that life.

 

“Nope.” She replied, not even looking up from where she was painting her nails. Vic sighed dramatically, and Bev rolled her eyes. “It’s just some stupid dance, Criss. It’s not like it will have any actual impact on my life. You didn’t go to your prom.”

 

“I didn’t go to my prom because I was getting fucked raw in the back of my abusive ex-boyfriends disgusting car to the sounds of Boys II Men and R. Kelly, using spit for lube. It was awful and not exactly what I would call good reasoning to backup your whole not going argument.” He said, daring her to come at him with more of her bullshit excuses.

 

“Ugh. If I go, I have to watch the two of them be happy together. Which like, yeah I should be happy for them, but I just can’t help thinking…”

 

“That it would be better with you right in between them.” He interrupted, he knew Bev better than she knew herself most of the time. She looked down sheepishly. “Well, Babycakes, I hate to tell you this, but if you don’t tell them that you want THAT, then they’re never going to know. And knowing the two of them, even if they wanted that on their own, they’d never ask you for fear that you’d be disgusted with them.” 

 

“I know. I know all of that. I just can’t. Maybe it will fade, maybe I’ll stop wanting it.” She said screwing the top back on the nail polish bottle and blowing on her nails to help them dry faster.

 

“Mmmmmm, hate to be a bitch, but probably not. We are all going to be living on top of each other in New York, you’ll never get away from it then. So are you going to be miserable for the next four years, while in the greatest city in the world living your dreams, or are you going to grow some lady balls and take control of what you want?” He asked, sucking his teeth for dramatic effect.

 

“Ugh, fine. I’m going to grow some lady balls.” She sassed, “Just not right now. I’ll do it while we are on our grand road trip.” 

 

“Right. Because that would be less awkward then doing it literally any other time. Literally any other fucking time. I mean why wouldn’t you want that potential disaster hanging over everyone’s heads while we are all stuck in a sweaty and old Station Wagon?” He wondered out loud and Bev slapped his arm, careful not to smudge her nail polish. “Ow! I’m just saying. You guys graduate in another month, and then we head out three days later. That’s plenty of time to tell them, while we are not stuck in a sweaty and smelly vehicle traveling across the country and back.”

 

“Fine. I’ll consider it.” She said, and he rolled his eyes. That was Beverly speak for ‘I’m ending this conversation, shut the fuck up’. “Hey, Vic? Would you maybe want to go to the prom with me? Since you want me to go so bad and you didn’t get to go last year…”

 

“Well, Ms. Marsh. I thought you’d never ask. Of course I will go with you.” Vic responded with a smile as he dramatically flipped his overgrown blonde hair back. “I was so hoping that you would come around that I actually have a surprise for you.” He got out of his chair and disappeared into his bedroom down the hall. He came back a moment later with a garment bag. “Mom and I found this when we went thrifting a few weekends ago in Bangor. It’s nothing much, but I’m sure you can work your Beverly Marsh magic on it. If Molly Ringwald could...and I use that example lightly because her finished product was ugly and she destroyed that beautiful dress…” Bev laughed at his rant, she wasn’t particularly fond of Molly Ringwald after all of Richie’s jokes, and she knew how Vic felt about Pretty in Pink. “...than you are going to look fucking amazing.” He handed the bag to her and she unzipped the bag. The sight inside took her breath away.

 

“Oh, Victor.” She gasped as she pulled the dress out of the bag. It was a black velvet shift dress with thin straps the criss crossed over an open back. “I need to take it in a little so it will fit, and then I could add a slit up the thigh but...it’s absolutely perfect. Thank you.” She pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“You’re welcome. Now, I just have to pull together something to wear, and we are all set.” He said, glad that Bev liked her surprise.

 

“I can take care of that. You’re about Stan’s size, I’ll ask him if he has an old suit that you can borrow. I can jazz it up so it doesn’t look like you’re going to sit Shiva.” Bev said, she was buzzing with excitement over prom, Hell was freezing over.

 

-*-

 

The prom set up was even cheesier than Bev had imagined. Greta and her goon squad had been in charge of the theme and decorations and they had chosen Under the Sea for some God awful reason. Everything was blue and shiny, with fish and mermaids, but damn if Bev wasn’t glad to be there. Celebrating her last big event in Derry before her graduation. 

 

She spotted Richie almost immediately when she and Vic walked through the door, pushing the paper streamers aside. He was trying to dance, his long and lanky limbs making it hard to do so gracefully. He had tried to tame his curls, but they were springing back to their crazy normal selves. He was dressed almost like Danny Zuko in the dance scene of Grease. Black suit, with pants tailored just short enough that you could see his neon blue socks. Under his suit jacket was one of his crazy button down shirts, with neon blue, pink, and green triangles all over it. He looked so unique, so Richie that it brought a smile to Bev’s face. 

 

Bill was dancing with him, head thrown back in laughter at his boyfriend’s antics, not a care in the world. His suit was plain black, but his tie and matching cumerbun were the same neon blue as Richie’s socks. He also had a brand new pair of Chuck Taylor Converse on his feet. The two of them made quite the pair, unable to stick to all of the rules even in this type of setting.

 

Richie’s eyes found Bev as she approached and his jaw nearly hit the floor, he slapped Bill’s arm to get his attention, and his reaction was much the same. The black velvet of her dress hugged her curves, and the slit she had added showed off her smooth and slim leg. She wore purple platform heels that gave her five foot frame some much appreciated extra height as well. Her aunt had twisted and pulled her curly ginger hair up high on her head into an updo, and put little crystal pins in her curls so that she would sparkle under the lights in the gymnasium. Her makeup was simple, but enough to showcase her bright blue eyes. She blushed as she saw the two of them raking their eyes over her body, she would much prefer if there were less clothes involved.

 

“BEV! Baby, you look absolutely incredible. A purely sinful vision.” Richie mused, wrapping an arm around her. She smiled up at him and his antics. “And these shoes, why Marshmallow, you’re only eight inches shorter than me instead of a full twelve.”

 

“He’s r-right, Ginger Babe.” Bill added, looking her right in the eye. “You l-look absolutely a-amazing.” Bev smiled at him as well, the feeling of warmth spreading over her body.

 

“You two look so handsome. I love the coordination, look at my boys being all stylish.” She said, reaching up to pinch their cheeks. She laughed when they both tried to swat her hands away. “You’re right though, Rich, the extra four inches does lessen the fact that you two are giants!”

 

“Are we giants, Marshmallow? Are we, or are you just a pixie?” Richie accused, bugging his eyes out so they were comically large when he looked at her. “I, my dear, am a perfectly reasonable six feet tall, which is only slightly above average. Now, you’ll have to talk to William about his obscenely tall six feet and two inches.” Bill scoffed.

 

“It’s o-only two inches t-taller than y-you!” Bill protested. “And l-last I checked, you l-loved an e-extra two inches.” Bill dropped his voice down for the last part, and Richie’s cheeks flushed. Bev could feel arousal pooling in her stomach from that suggestion. She remembered well that Bill was well above average in that department.

 

“Well...I…” Richie sputtered out, “Frankly, Denbrough, I am at a loss of words here. I think that it’s high time that I go grab some punch. Marshy, would you like some?”

 

“Oh, I uh, I think that Vic headed over there to get me some. Thanks though.” Bev replied as Richie ducked away and Bill turned his full attention to her. 

 

“You r-really do look a-amazing, Bev. I’m glad t-that Vic finally c-convinced you to c-come. I f-figured he was the o-only one who w-would even get c-close to changing y-your mind.” He said and flashed her a crooked smile, God did she love that smile. 

 

“You could have asked me yourself, Billy.” She said sweetly, letting her voice dip like honey over his name. “I’d do anything if you asked, or if Richie did, you just have to say the word.” She hinted heavily, and Bill gave her a confused look. They never got to finish their conversation because Stan and Eddie were pulling them onto the dancefloor calling them boring and lame. Richie and Vic joined them almost immediately, cups of punch long forgotten, and then Mike, Ben, and their dates were there too. They danced all night, carefree and loving life. 

 

-*-

 

The weeks leading up to graduation truly were uneventful. Richie was under strict orders to not pull any pranks so that he would be eligible to walk at graduation. So he followed Bill’s suggestion, and instead of pulling pranks or cracking lewd jokes he wrote down all of his deviant thoughts in a journal. It worked, for the most part, and they all made it to walk across the stage one by one and receive their diplomas. A huge chapter in their lives was over, in just a few short months, they would be heading to New York and waving goodbye to Derry in the rearview mirror. Bev couldn’t wait to leave and tell the town that it could honestly fuck off.

 

They partied hard that night. Drinking and singing and dancing, and showing their shared relief that they were finally done with Derry High School, and all related Derry public education. They’d never have to step foot in those disgustingly linoleum clad and paneling lined hallways again.

 

Three days later they were in the Uris driveway packing up the old Hanscom Station Wagon to head out on their crazy Richie planned road trip.

 

“Are you sure that we have everything?” Eddie asked Richie for what must have been the ninety sixth time, he had no faith that his friend had actually managed to think of everything that needed to be packed realistically for the group.

 

“I’m sure of many things, Eddie Spaghetti, and that includes the fact that I am positive that whatever I didn’t pack, you and Stanley packed multiple of. I know that the two of you made a list of essentials for the whole group, and packed them in your extra bag. Am I right?” Eddie flushed slightly and only relaxed when he felt Stan wrap his arm around him.

 

“In all fairness, Richie. We knew that your priorities were going to be booze, cannabis, cigarettes, and condoms. Someone had to be responsible and pack what we actually needed.” Stan cut in, defending his boyfriend.

 

“Exactly. And I love you guys for it. I’d also like to point out that Bill is the one who packed our bags, because no one in this fucking club loves or trusts me!” Richie wailed, making sure Bill could hear him from where he was tying a few bundles to the roof of the car with Mike and Ben.

 

“Awww, Richie. I love you.” Bev said, walking up to the vehicle, several bags of munchies in hand. Richie turned around and placed his hand over his heart, shooting a big grin at her, and then he hugged her dramatically. “Now, these are only enough provisions to last us until we stop for lodging tonight, and that’s being generous. Stan, you’re going to be in charge of the money right? What we have, what gets spent where?”

 

“Of course, Beverly. You know I’m not leaving you guys in charge of that. I have learned from my mistakes.” Stan said pointedly looking at Richie again, Richie squawked and threw his hands in the air.

 

“ORPHANS IN AFRICA NEEDED OUR HELP, STANLEY!” He yelled, and everyone besides him rolled their eyes. “I TOOK OUR MONEY AND GAVE IT TO THOSE NICE PEOPLE TO HELP THE CHILDREN! WHY AM I THE BAD GUY?”

 

“Stop fucking yelling. Jesus, why are you so loud?” Eddie asked annoyed, he checked his fanny pack to ensure that his ear plugs were in there. He was going to need them.

 

“IT WAS A SCAM, RICHIE! There were no orphans benefiting from our money, just thieving lying bastards looking for idiots with big hearts like you.” Stan exclaimed. It was going to be a long three weeks trapped in the car if this is how it was starting.

 

“Alright, alright. We are cutting this conversation off. Richie, you have a big and wonderful heart, your intentions were good, but you got scammed massively and we almost had to hitchhike back from Boston. Eddie and I are too small and pretty for that, we are easy targets, so never again.” Bev laid out the facts. Eddie nodded in agreement behind her. “And Stan, yes we have learned and you get to be in charge of the money this time, but you know that Richie was just trying to help people. Now let’s hug and make up, so that we can start this trip on a good note, yeah?” They nodded and followed her instructions.

 

They were on the road within the hour. Mike drove the first shift with Ben sitting shotgun. Bill and Richie were in the middle row since it had the most legroom available and Bev was squeezed tightly in between them. Eddie and Stan were cuddling on the rumble seats with Vic in the window seat next to them. 

 

-*-

 

The trip out to California was some of the most fun that Bev had ever had in her eighteen years on the planet. They sang songs and goofed around, stopping at the cheesy tourist attractions that they saw on signs like the ‘World’s Largest Rocking Chair’ or ‘The Best Damn Milkshake in The Midwest’. Richie had done an amazing job of planning stops that he knew they would all enjoy. From the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland to the Vegas Strip, courtesy of the fake IDs that Richie had procured and packed for all of them, they had an absolute blast.

 

The only part that Bev struggled with was how affectionate Bill and Richie were to each other. They were constantly holding hands, or leaning into each other. Making little inside jokes and calling each other pet names. They even snuck away from the group to get some much needed alone time and action. 

 

The walls of the motels that they stayed in were not super thick, and while they had agreed that two rooms would be sufficient for them to stay in at night, they quickly learned that the couples needed their own space. Ben. Mike, Bev and Vic bunked in the room with two full sized beds while each of the couples got rooms with single king size beds. One night when they were in Nebraska, or some other middle state, they had the extreme misfortune of the big room being sandwiched between the two couple rooms, and they had to listen to Eddie and Stan go at it, loudly and quite kinkily, on one side all night long, while Richie and Bill did the same on the other side. There was no relief from it. All of the coupley affection had Bev taught as could be, so horny that she was pretty sure that if anyone even came within a foot of her clit with any sort of intent, she would cum on the spot. 

 

-*-

 

They were on their way back when Bev finally snapped and realized that she couldn’t take it anymore. Her heart was breaking with every single interaction she had to watch between the two of them, she wanted to be a part of it, but never could. So she decided that it was happening at their next stop. She owed it to herself and to her heart to tell them. If they laughed at her she could just catch a bus back to Maine. Richie wanted to spend the whole next two days in Nashville, THE music city, and while none of them were particularly big fans of country music, they could use some good old fashioned Southern hospitality. 

 

They stopped at their hotel as soon as they got into the city, all eight of them desperate to take showers and freshen up. The hotel was much nicer than the cheap motels that they’ve been staying in. Actually, that was an understatement. It was in a historic building with flags on the front and everything, and Eddie sighed in relief when he saw that there was an actual lobby. A lobby with chandeliers and fancy furniture, they definitely shouldn’t have been there.

 

“The Hermitage Hotel.” Bev read off of a sign on the counter as they waited to check in. “This place is swanky, Stan, how are we affording this?” 

 

“Relax. Marshmallow.” Richie said sidling up next to her. “This part of the trip is being funded completely by Maggie and Wentworth as a bit of a graduation present for me, their actual child, and Bill, the child they always wanted and have now adopted in hopes of replacing me.” He explained. Bill rolled his eyes.

 

“Not r-replacing you. They a-are just e-excited to have s-someone who shares i-interests with them.” He amended, and rested his chin on Richie’s shoulder. 

 

“Damn. Are your parents interested in having a daughter, because I am for real putting myself up for adoption just for their consideration.” Bev offered, and both Richie and Bill beamed at her joke.

 

“Don’t say that if you aren’t serious, Bev. You know that my mom always wished that I was a girl so that we would have things in common. She would probably die of happiness if you filled that void.” Richie answered, and Bev giggled at the thought of Richie in a dress. “You’re not even paying attention to me, are you? You’re probably picturing me in a dress. Well Jesus Christ, Marsh, you know I’ve got a svelte figure, I’d look amazing in a dress.”

 

“I can help the next guest.” The concierge said politely and the entire group let out a thankful sigh that Richie’s rant was over before he literally dropped his pants to show off his legs.

 

“Hi, yes, we have a reservation under Tozier.” Richie said, turning on the charm as the rest of them hung back. The woman behind the counter stared at her logs for a moment before tapping her finger on a specific spot. 

 

“A ha, I’ve got you down right here Mr. Tozier. Looks like we have a Deluxe sweet for you, two bedrooms, one with a king sized bed and the other with two queen sized beds and a pull out. Oh, and we also have a Deluxe King Room on here as well. Does that sound correct?” She asked, and Bev nearly swooned from the shear opulence of the names of their accommodations, she couldn’t even imagine what the rooms would look like. 

 

“Yes, ma’am. That sounds perfectly fine for us.” He replied and provided her with his Drivers License and his father’s credit card when she asked for them. Soon a bellhop was taking their bags from them and leading them to the elevator that they needed to take to reach their accommodations. The elevator stopped on the third floor of the hotel and the walked down the hallway looking for their rooms. They stopped at tow heavy wooden doors with golden plates engraved with their room numbers on them. “Well, moment of truth, let’s see what we are working with.” Richie announced unlocking the door to the suite first. They all nearly fell to the floor.

 

Everything in the room looked so soft and shiny and clean. It was nicer than anything Beverly had seen in her entire life, and here she was standing in this beautiful room in torn up cutoffs, scuffed sneakers, and a tight tank top. She subconsciously tried to straighten herself out while the others flooded into the room and began touching things. There were two bathrooms in the suite, but that was still relatively few since six of them needed to shower and make themselves presentable for the dinner reservations that Richie had made.

 

“Bev, why don’t you come and use the bathroom in our room. There’s a tub and a shower, if you don’t mind we can double up, I promise I won’t look.” Richie offered, seeing how overwhelmed she was with everything.

 

“Okay.” She responded softly. “That would be nice, thanks, Rich.” She said absentmindedly and let herself be pulled to the other room by Bill. Richie must have grabbed her suitcase while she wasn’t looking because he had it ready for her to grab her things out of when she came to her senses.

 

“W-why don’t I go and d-draw you a bath, Bev?” Bill asked, already moving towards the bathroom. Something was bothering, Bev. He knew that much, he also knew that pushing her to open up was a bad idea. She would tell them when she was ready. He started the tap for the bath and let it run a bit before adding some of the lavender bubble bath that was in a bottle on the edge of the tub. When he was satisfied with how full it was her turned to the door to call for Bev but she was already there. “H-hey, I was j-just going to come g-get you. It’s r-ready.”

 

“Thanks, Bill.” She said with a small nod and a smile. He turned to go, but she stopped him. “W-would you stay? Maybe tell me a story? I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

 

“S-sure. I’ll l-leave you to get i-in and then y-you can call f-for me.” Bill said, but Bev rolled her eyes at him, slipping her tank top over her head.

 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Bill.” She teased, toeing her sneakers off and slipping her shorts down over her hips. Bill stayed as requested but made a point to look at anything other than Bev’s body. She unhooked her bra and left it on top of her pile of clothes before sliding her panties off too. She moaned in relief when she stepped into the tub and sank into the relaxing warm water and bubbles.

 

“F-feel good?” Bill asked, sitting down on the floor across from the tub, resting his back on the cabinets of the vanity. Bev moaned in response, sinking down further so she could dunk her head in the water, letting all of her hair get wet. 

 

“Feels so good.” She moaned out again, and Bill blushed, bringing his knees up to rest against his chest. Bev looked over at him. “Thank you, Bill You’ve always known how to give me exactly what I need.”

 

“Y-you wanted a s-story?” Bill choked out, and Bev nodded, biting her lip. Bill sucked in a deep breath. “O-oh okay. What t-type of story d-do you w-want?” He asked.

 

“Would you maybe tell me one of the stories you’ve written? Not the horror ones you always submit for marks, one of the romantic ones that you never let any of us see.” Bev asked softly, resting her arms and chin on the side of the tub to look at Bill.

 

“O-one of those, huh? O-okay. But you h-have to p-promise not to t-tell the others, o-okay?” Bill said, shooting bev a serious look, she nodded at him and smiled.

 

“I would never, Billy.” She said sweetly. They spent the next hour in that position until Bev’s bath ran cold and Richie woke up from his nap, demanding that he needed to shower and Bill did too because their reservation was in an hour and a half. 

 

-*-

 

Dinner was nice. It was at an overpriced steakhouse, and Bev was glad that Richie had handed over the credit card without letting Stan see the bill, because the boy would have no doubt had a heart attack. What they were all really excited for was the honky tonk that they planned to head to afterwards. 

 

The music was pumping, something more hardcore than country, but with the distinctive twang. They had all brought their glorious fake IDs with them and were crowded around a table off to the side of the dance floor, laughing and drinking. Richie had gone to get the latest round of drinks, a pleasant buzz settling over the table while he was gone. 

 

“I am back, I hope Y’ALL didn’t miss me too much while I was gone.” Richie said, starting to bass out the drinks. “Beers for my boys because you are all boring as fuck, a margarita for me, and a Jack and Ginger for the ginger.” Richie said handing Bev her drink. She took a large gulp, letting the bubbles from the soda tickle her nose. Her head was swimming, the alcohol kicking in in full force. She tapped Bill’s side.

 

“I need to get up. Please.” She slurred and Bill grabbed her elbow steadying her so she didn’t fall over. “Thank you.” She said, a stepped out from behind his chair and walked towards the bathroom. When she was done, she splashed some water over her face, feeling more alert. He reflection stared back at her, slightly blurry. “I should tell them now.” She told her reflection. Her reflection didn’t fight her on this point, so she figured that meant that it was a good idea. She nodded to herself and then left the room, she heard ruckus from beside the bar and saw none other than Mike Hanlon riding the mechanical bull. She didn’t think that she had been gone that long. “Holy fuck.” She swayed as she watched him, the whole bar seemed to be cheering him on. He was really good. She looked over to the table where they had been sitting before she had left and saw that only Bill and Richie were sitting there now. She moved towards them with purpose.

 

“Hey there, Marshmellow, what are you…” Richie was cut off when Bev flung herself down across both of their laps. She rested one hand on Richie’s shoulder and the other on the side of Bill’s neck, looking back and forth between them.

 

“W-what’s going on, P-princess?” Bill asked concerned, shooting looks over to Richie. He had the same worried look on his face that his boyfriend did. Bev patted Bill on the cheek, a little too hard.

 

“I have to tell you guys something. It’s a BIG something, like really big.” Bev rushed out, and both of them hung on her every word, waiting for her to explain. “I love you both so so much.” She gushed.

 

“We know you do, Babe. We love you too, everyone does.” Richie responded, he was beyond worried, Bev didn’t get affectionate like this, even when she was drunk. She was very careful with how she displayed affection, after so many years of being tormented with horrific rumours and abuse. 

 

“No. You’re not getting it.” Bev shook her head, why wasn’t he getting it? She said she loved them. “I love you, Richie. AND I love you, Bill.” She looked between them, but their expressions didn’t change. “God, you guys are so stupid. I want you. I want both of you. I’m spilling my heart to you and you’re just sitting there. If you’re disgusted, at least say something.” Bev was starting to cry, she didn’t understand why they didn’t understand.

 

“Oh, Bevvy.” Richie said, a hint of pity in his voice. She didn’t like that. Bev tried to stand up, but Bill caught her in his arms. She slapped his arms a few times, trying to get him to release her but he didn’t, he continued to hold her firmly against his chest until she stopped fighting. 

 

“Bev, s-stop fighting. It’s o-okay. I’ve g-got you.” Bill whispered in her ear, and Bev tried her hardest to relax. Bill made her feel safe, he wasn’t going to hurt her. She was okay. Bev hadn’t noticed that Richie had disappeared to talk to the other Losers until he reappeared in front of her and Bill. 

 

“Bill, They’re going to meet us back at the hotel later. Mike wants to go for the championship or something. I think we need to get her to bed, let her sleep this off.” Richie directed to Bill, like Bev wasn’t able to hear him.

 

“Pssssh. Richard. Stop treating me like a child. I don’t need to sleep this off. If you guys don’t want me just let me go and find someone else to fuck.” She said irritated. None of her words were making sense in her head anymore.

 

“G-ginger Babe, t-that’s not it, b-but you’re r-really drunk. L-let’s talk about t-this in the m-morning.” Bev wanted to protest but then Bill was sliding his arms under her back and legs and carrying her out. She could vaguely feel the taxi jerking her around from where she was perched on Bill’s lap on the way back to the hotel and Bill carrying her again once they got there, but then she was set down on something that felt like a cloud and she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a beam of sunlight streaming through the window. The bright light shone down on Beverly’s face spurring her from her sleep. The first thought she had was pain. Her head was throbbing, she hadn’t been this badly hungover in quite some time, she had learned how to control herself, or so she thought. As her brain started to function and came back to life she jolted upright, remembering what exactly had happened the night before. 

 

She had told them. She had told Bill and Richie. Oh God. She looked around at her surroundings, she was in Richie and Bill’s separate room, alone in the king sized bed. Even worse, not only had she told them and they had shut her down, but she also crashed in their bed ruining their romantic plans for the night. She was the absolute worst. She had to get out. She heard the shower running in the bathroom, and knew that she had to get out before whoever it was came out. 

 

She slid out of bed as quickly and quietly as possible, and found her bag where she had left it the night before and started digging for something to wear. She slid her dress over her head, before balling it up and throwing it into the bag, and pulled out a pair of shortalls and a striped short sleeve shirt. Bev had barely gotten the shirt over her head when the door to the room opened. Bev looked up in shock to see Richie standing in the doorway with three coffees and a paper bag. Richie sighed slightly when he saw what Bev was doing. He had figured that she would try to run and avoid any conversation. He closed the door behind him and set the food and drinks on the desk before moving over and crouching in front of her.

 

“Bev, where do you think you’re going?” He asked, and something about the tone in his voice sent shivers down her body. She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. “Why don’t we sit and have some coffee? I have aspirin too, for your head if you need it.” Before she could answer him, the door to the bathroom opened and Bill walked out wearing nothing but a towel slung low on his hips, water dripping from his wet hair down his body. Bev had to look away. 

 

“W-what’s going on?” He directed the question more towards Richie, who was still crouched in front of Beverly. He stood slowly, and Bill joined him. Their eyes and faces were soft, and genuine. 

 

“Well, I’m not exactly sure, but I believe that Marshmallow here, was trying to make a grand escape instead of talking to us. Is that true, Sweets?” They both looked towards Bev and she sunk a little further into herself. Bev refused to make eye contact. Bill sighed.

 

“W-we need to t-talk about last n-night, Bev.” He said, trying to coax something out of her, she stubbornly looked at the floor, trying to will her tears away. Bill looked to Richie for help but he just shrugged. 

 

“Are you trying to say that what you confessed last night in the bar was a lie?” Richie asked, an accusatory tone in his voice. Bev took a deep breath, and let the shield that she had worked for so long to form take over.

 

“I was drunk. I don’t even remember what I said, but based on your faces it wasn’t well received or beneficial in general. So I think that it’s best that I just hop on the next Greyhound out of this city, and by the time we all get back to Derry, it should be forgotten and never spoken of again.” She said, keeping emotion out of her voice and standing her ground. Richie scoffed at her, but Bill put a hand on his chest and silenced him before he could make a snarky comment.

 

“S-so you don’t h-have feelings for us? B-both of us?” Bill asked, cocking his eyebrow. He had known Bev for long enough, been in love with her for long enough, to know when she was putting on the bullshit bravado facade. She would shut down and tell people whatever they wanted to hear, to avoid being hurt or having to feel anything.

 

“Of course I don’t. That would be ridiculous. I am happy that you found love with each other. End of story.” She denied, and a pissed off look formed on Richie’s face. He was done talking, it was time for action.

 

Richie ignored Bev and went straight for Bill, pulling him into a heated kiss. Bill could never resist Richie, even when in public and he gave in easily, moaning when Richie licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth eager to get his tongue twisted with Richie’s. Bill let another groan at the feeling, forgetting for a moment about their present company. Richie hadn’t though, he knew exactly what he was doing. Bev sat wide eyed on the floor, staring up at them in disbelief. Seeing them like this, so up close and personal, it was making her brain fuzzy. She could feel her arousal building, just watching this private show. She bit her lip and let out the faintest of moans. Richie broke away from Bill, pulling his bottom lip slightly with his teeth as he moved away.

 

“Mmmmm, fuck, Bill. That tongue of yours is so perfect.” Richie mused, he pulled Bill in for one more kiss before stepping back and letting his hand slide down Bill’s chest, only to let it rest right above his towel. He looked over to Bev, seeing that she was an aroused mess, she was still sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but her lacy underwear on bottom and her striped shirt on top, clearly flustered by what they were doing. “You know what? I think she likes it, Bill.” Richie said a glint forming in his eye. Bill looked towards her as well.

 

“Y-yeah. I t-think you’re r-right, Rich.” A devilish smirk crossing his handsome features. Beverly let out a little squeak, willing herself to protest, but then Richie did the unthinkable. He sank to his knees in front of Bill, pulling him in closer by the hips.

 

“Hmmm, what would you do if I blew Big Bill right here, right now, in front of you? You wouldn’t mind, would you, Bev?” Richie asked, already pulling at Bill’s towel to loosen it, Bev shook her head and Richie let the towel fall to the floor. Bill was already getting hard, his glorious length on full display. Bev remembered just what he was capable of with that, she could feel her panties getting wet. Bill thread his fingers through Richie’s hair, pulling him closer to his crotch.

 

“C-come on, Baby. You k-know how I l-like it.” He coaxed, and Richie leaned forward, taking Bill’s length in his hand. He stroked it a few times to get him harder, and then let his tongue swirl around the tip, teasing his slit. Bill groaned, shifting his hips forward, pressing his erection into Richie’s cheek. Richie smiled up at him innocently, brown eyes shining brightly under his thick eyelashes. He took the head of Bill’s cock in his mouth and sucked, he tongued the sensitive ridge under the head until Bill was panting above him. He pulled back and let his thumb rub over that same spot until a milky bead of pre cum escaped his slit. Richie lapped it up happily, moaning at the taste, before opening his mouth wide and finally sliding it down Bill’s cock. “Mmmmmm, f-fuck, Richie.” Bill let out and Richie started moving, he pulled back only to take him in deeper and deeper, letting his cock hit the back of his throat. Bill thrusted his hips forward and Richie moaned, so Bill took control. He grabbed Richie’s hair and fucked into his mouth, softly and first and then harder. Fucking his throat until Richie had tears in his eyes.

 

Bev let her hand roam down her body and past the band of her underwear. She was soaking wet, pussy tight and pooled with desire for these two boys. She spread her legs apart and started toying with her clit a little as she watched them, rubbing slow circles, just teasing herself. Bill saw her out of the corner of his eye, she looked breathtaking like this. So on fire and horny that she couldn’t stop herself, she needed stimulation. Bill tapped Richie’s jaw to let him know to pull off. Richie followed instructions and stood up, crowding Bill’s space and pulling him in for another kiss, he could hardly control himself when he saw what Bev was doing to herself. Bill moved his hands to the button of Richie’s jeans and easily unfastened them, pushing them and his boxers down his legs until his lower half was bare, erection on full display. Richie pulled his old band shirt over his head and kicked his pants, boxers, and shoes off. He pulled Bill into another kiss.

 

“Lay on t-the bed, Richie. On y-your back, and spread t-those pretty legs f-for me.” Bill instructed, and Richie hurried to comply. He let his ass rest on the edge of the bed, and spread his legs like Bill has asked so that his pretty pink hole was on display. Bill was still painfully hard and slick from Richie’s spit when he knelt on the floor between Richie’s legs, he pulled his ass cheeks further apart with his thumbs and blew a quick puff of air across his hole, smiling when it fluttered in response. He licked a single stripe up Richie’s crack, eliciting a whine from his boyfriend, before he turned to look at Bev. “H-hey, Bev. Maybe y-you could help m-me out with h-his cock?” He asked and Bev nodded, scrambling over to the bed. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a burgundy lace bra that matched her panties before stradling Richie’s chest, leaning forward to make sure he got a great view of her ass while she kissed his hip bone. He couldn’t stop himself from letting his hand run over her perky ass, the dark lace showing off her pretty milky white skin.

“Come on, Bevy, make me feel good.” He moaned out, and she couldn’t deny him the pleasure any longer. She stroked his cock a few times before sliding her mouth down the shaft, not wasting any time. She let her cheeks hollow out, sucking him in. Bill took his cue and began tonguing at Richie’s hole, teasing the muscle by flicking his tongue against the rim. “Ahhhh, fuck yeah, uhhhh.” Richie let out, two mouths on him being the most intense feeling he had ever had in his life. Bill prodded his hole with his tongue some more before pushing in, pulling a scream of pleasure from Richie. He kept fucking into him with his tongue, making him fall apart, as Bev toyed with the bulging vein on his cock with her tongue. Bev took him even deeper, her nose nudging Bill’s as she slid down the shaft again. 

 

They both pulled away from Richie and shared a heated kiss, leaving their poor boy writhing under them. The visual was too much, he needed more. Bev had barely gotten a chance to take the head of his cock in her mouth again before Richie was whining out, and pulling himself up into a sitting position. 

 

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop. Bev, I want you on your back, I’ve got to get my mouth on you, want to taste your sweet core. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Bev raced to follow his instructions, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips in the process. He turned to look back at Bill, his boyfriend’s eyes were full of lust, and Richie knew that he needed Bill inside of him as soon as possible. “Bill, you need to start fingering me open, I need you to fuck me with that big fat cock of yours while I’m fucking into Bev’s tight pussy. You’re okay with that right, Marshmallow?” She nodded, eyes watering with need and desire.

 

Bill groaned at those words and moved towards their bags to pull out some lube and condoms. Richie kneeled between Bev’s legs, running his hands up and down them, feeling how smooth she was. He let his fingers dance with the waistband of her panties.

 

“You’re legs are so soft and hairless...I wonder if your pussy is the same. I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Bev groaned, and Richie smirked, hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling them over her hips and down her legs, dropping them to the side of the bed. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Bev’s soaking wet folds were on display for him, hairless and tinged red, waiting to be devoured. “Mmmmm, I was right. All pretty and shaved. Beautiful.”

 

“Please, Richie.” She whimpered, her body shivering in anticipation. Richie smiled down at her once more before diving in. He ran his tongue lazily over her clit, ripping a moan from her throat. She was so on edge, so desperate to cum after months of lusting after them and then her dreams seemingly becoming a reality, it was all so much. He flicked his tongue over her clit a few times, starting to tease her until she was really getting worked up. He pulled away to groan when Bill plunged one finger inside of his hole, fucking in hard and deep. Bill knew that Richie could take it. After only a few thrust he was pushing two fingers into him, curling and twisting his fingers, making Richie cry out in pleasure. Bev was squirming underneath him so he moved his mouth back down to her slit, he placed his lips around her swollen clit and sucked, as Bill fucked three fingers into him. “Oh, fuck Rich, ah ah, I’m gonna cum.” She warned, but Richie kept up his movements, making her fall apart as she came crashing towards the edge. She came just as Bill crooked his fingers, hitting Richie’s prostate and making him arch his back and choke out a sob.

 

“Mmmm, fuck, Bill. I need you inside of me.” Richie moaned, he looked down at Bev, her fiery red curls were splayed out across the pillow, and she looked positively fucked out of her mind. It was the most beautiful thing that Richie had ever seen in his life. “You think you’re ready for me, Bevvy?” He asked sincerely, searching for any doubt on her features. Bev leaned up and placed a sweet kiss to his lips, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra and throw it off to the side. She broke away from the kiss and laid back, a smile on her face.

 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my whole life.” She replied, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, so overcome with love for these boys. She shouldn’t be jumping to love, they were just fucking, a one time thing. She needed to control herself, but laid out on the bed under her two boys, she wanted to believe, however delusional it might be. Bill and Richie both beamed down at her and it made her heart flutter. 

 

“Y-you ready for m-me, Baby?” Bill asked sweetly, sliding the condom down his cock before coating it in a generous amount of lube, and Richie nodded. Bev watched in awe as Richie’s mouth dropped open in pleasure, his whole body seeming to flush from the feeling, as Bill pushed in. He went slowly, making sure that Richie was still comfortable. Bill knew he was big, his friends teased him for it, partly out of humour and partly out of jealousy. No matter how many times they did this, Richie was always as tight as the first time, choking out moans as Bill filled him up.

 

“Jesus Christ, that’s the hottest thing that I’ve ever seem in my whole life.” Bev whispered, the words tumbling out of her mouth. 

 

“R-right back at y-you, ginger Babe.” Bill sent over Richie’s shoulder with a wink, and Bev couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out of her throat. A bright smile crossed her face, there Bill went again, making her feel safe and comfortable even in this situation. Richie had to hold his breath and screw his eyes shut as Bill slid a condom down Richie’s shaft as well. The feeling of his hand stroking down had Richie feeling dangerously on edge. When he had finally managed to calm himself down, Richie and Bill moved forward so that Richie could line himself up with Bev, he looked at her one more time for consent and then he was pushing into her. They both moaned out at the feeling, Bev’s eyes nearly rolling back into her skull. 

 

“Fuck, Richie! God, fuck me, fuck me hard.” She cried out and Richie started moving, fucking himself forward into Bev and back on Bill’s cock. His body felt like it was on fire, every nerve being ignited. He felt the tight and wet heat of his dick sliding into Bev’s pussy and then the feeling of being filled up by Bill’s long and thick cock. Bill got a little inpatient, Richie was moving so slow, that he began thrusting into him, hard. Rocking his hips into him at a brutal rate. Richie had no control over his body, every time that Bill fucked into him, he fucked into Bev with the same force. The three of them were panting and moaning. Pleasure taking over their bodies. Bill adjusted the angle of his hips on his next thrust. 

 

“Gah, ah, ah.” Richie screamed, he felt the coil in his abdomen getting tighter and tighter as Bill plowed mercilessly into his prostate over and over again. “I...I can’t...I’m gonna…” He babbled, and then he couldn’t hold on any longer. He fell forward onto Bev as he tried his hardest to still his hips, cum filling up the condom. Bill groaned at the feeling of Richie contracting around him, pumping his cock, but kept slamming forward. Richie cried out from the oversensitivity and Bev held him tightly in her arms, running her hands down his back and through his hair as his hips kept rocking against hers from the force of Bill fucking into him. 

 

“Sssssh, it’s okay...oh fuck.” She breathed out as Bill adjusted his hips again and Richie’s pelvis rubbed against her clit, making her legs shake with pleasure. Bill’s thrusts got sloppier as he felt his climax building, unable to maintain full control. The erratic movements from Bill’s thrusts and Richie pushing into her had Bev cumming next. “Ohhhh, oh fuck, ohhh.” She cried out, as her second orgasm of the morning hit her with full force. Richie cried out again, his hole so oversensitive from the abuse it was receiving from Bill after he had already cum, and Bill fucked in a few times before stilling his hips and resting his forehead on Richie’s shoulder blade. He released into the condom, and Richie moaned at the feeling of warmth. Bev was the first to voice her discomfort. “Guys, I...uh, Rich can you pull out, it hurts.” 

Bill moved quickly, he carefully pulled out of Richie and soothed him with a few kisses to his neck as he helped him pull out of Bev. Richie flopped on his back next to Bev and smiled over at her as he laid boneless, fucked out of his mind. Bill, ever the responsible one, removed the condoms and tied them off, heading into the bathroom to get rid of them. He smiled at the sight that he saw when he returned. Bev and Richie were curled around each other in bed, waiting for Bill to join them. He slid into the bed, resting behind Bev so that she was sandwiched between them, and pulled the sheets and blankets over them. 

 

Bev pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, and he felt reality hitting him again. What they had just shared was incredible, but they had to talk. They had to have a serious talk about what this meant. No running away, no alcohol, just an honest and frank grown up conversation about how they felt. It was almost as if Richie read his mind.

 

“So as mind blowingly amazing as this morning has been...I think that we need to talk.” He said, draping his arm across Bev to rest on Bill’s rib cage. Bill nodded, and Bev groaned, in response.

 

“W-what do you w-want, Beverly?” Bill asked, cutting straight to the chase, with what they had just done, there was no need to cover up or dance around it. It needed to be asked. Bev sucked in a deep breath, screwing her eyes shut, she felt her anxiety take over her body. She had to tell them the truth.

 

“I want you.” She said, a little too loudly for the intimacy of the situation. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes, her blue ones flicking back and forth between their faces. “I want you. I want both of you. I want to be yours.” She said honestly, and waited for their response. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears. 

 

“Fuck.” Richie breathed out, eyes wide as he stared at Bev. The anticipation was killing her. “We want that too, Marshmallow. We always have. Even before we started dating. We never thought that you would want that too.” Richie said after a moment, and Bill nodded in agreement. His eyes shining with happiness as a huge smile spread across his face. Bev let out a huge sigh of relief, she couldn’t believe what they had just said.

 

“You guys are serious? You’re not messing with me, right?” They looked a bit hurt and confused at her questions, and shook their heads adamantly. “Oh my God, I never thought that you guys ever would. I love you both so much.” She pulled them both into her and they hugged as best as they could in their tangle of limbs. Her deepest desire had come true, her boys loved her and wanted her, both of them together.

 

“We love you too, Bev.” Richie responded, and pressed his lips to her neck, kissing the sensitive skin right below her ear and making her let out another giggle.

 

“I l-love you, both o-of you. I t-think I always h-have.” Bill smiled at both of them. “I w-would do anything t-to make you g-guys happy. Anything y-you want.” A wicked idea crossed Bev’s mind, she did have one recurring fantasy about the two of the, she could feel herself getting wet and excited again.

 

“Well, Billy, you want to know what else I want?” She asked in a sultry tone, tracing her fingertips over his jaw, his breath caught in his throat and he nodded.

 

“Anything f-for you, Princess.” He said and she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before she turned her attention to Richie. “What do you say, Tozier? You want to know my biggest fantasy involving you two?” 

 

“God, yes. Fuck. Whatever you want. Whatever is in that dark little mind of yours.” Richie breathed out, his overspent dick already twitching again at the thought. Bev smirked at him.

 

“What I want...what I really really want…” The two of them hung on her every word, dying to know what they could do to fulfill their girl’s fantasies. She loved watching them squirm, waiting for her. “I want both of you in me at the same time.” Bill sucked in a deep breath and Richie could have sworn he saw stars, those words had him hard again.

 

“Y-you mean l-like…” Bill stuttered out, a stunned look on his face, she couldn’t be asking them to do ‘THAT’, could she? Bev, a real life girl, the woman he loved more than life itself...not some porn star in the shitty tapes that Richie had gotten his hands on when they were younger, wanted something as hot as that. His head felt dizzy.

 

“I want to wrap my legs around your waist, Bill, and have you fuck my pussy raw, while you, Richie, press up against my back and fuck my ass.” She said simply, looking between them for their reaction. It took no time to get a response at all.

 

“Oh, fuck. That’s so fucking hot.” Richie let out, he moved his hand down his body, stroking his cock a few times until it was at full hardness again. Bev watched him with hungry eyes. Bill put a finger under her chin pulling her attention back to him.

 

“So d-dirty, Ginger Babe. So b-beautifully filthy f-for us.” He said, leaning in to press a kiss under her ear and suck a light mark. “I l-like that.” He whispered in her ear and she groaned. Bill’s own cock was starting to stir again, and he thanked his lucky stars for his teenage libido and quick rebound ability. He pulled away from her neck and moved down her body, pressing kisses as he went. He let his tongue trace her left nipple while he pinched the right between his thumb and forefinger. Bev arched her back off of the bed at the feeling. Bill smirked, blowing slightly across her hardening nipple before continuing his voyage down her body. He couldn’t help himself when he reached her core. He licked up her slit tasting her, sweet on his tongue. He groaned at the taste, and smirked up at her when he saw her watching him, jaw dropped open in pleasure. “Can y-you hand me the l-lube, Rich? I have t-to make sure t-that we open u-up her pretty l-little ass properly. W-we wouldn’t want t-to hurt her.” 

 

“Of course not.” Richie responded, handing Bill the lube, and scooted closer to Bev. “I have no plans on ever letting something hurt our Princess.” He pulled Bev in for a heated kiss, flicking his tongue over her bottom lip so that she would give him access. No sooner had Richie plunged his tongue in her mouth, then she felt Bill breech the tight ring of muscles of her hole with his lubed up finger. She pulled back from Richie, a slight noise of discomfort escaping from her throat.

 

“S-sorry, Baby Girl. R-relax for me. It’ll g-get better. J-just relax a bit.” He soothed and Bev nodded, focusing on kissing Richie again. Bill began moving his finger in and out slowly and gently, letting Bev get used to the feeling. When he saw her legs begin to twitch with arousal, he picked up his pace thrusting in with more force. “T-think you can t-take another one?” He asked her and she pulled away from Richie again nodding as she panted. 

 

“Open me up, Baby. Hurry, I want to feel you both.” She cried out as he pushed two fingers inside of her, while Richie kissed her neck, and played with her perky nipples.

 

“P-patience, Marshmallow. Y-you have to let m-me do it p-properly. We w-want you to enjoy y-yourself, don’t w-we?” Bev pouted her lip out, but nodded. She understood, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t want everything to move faster. Bill worked her open on his two fingers, making sure that they could slide in and out comfortably before he added another finger, meeting some resistance. He took his time working her open, and when he was satisfied with how she was taking them, he pulled them out carefully. Bev whined at the loss, looking up at Bill. “It’s t-time, Princess.” He said and she scrambled onto her knees. 

 

“How are we doing this?” Richie asked moving behind Bev, trying to assess the dynamics of the situation. Bill stood at the edge of the bed thinking it over. Bev pulled herself up by Bill’s shoulder and had him grip under her thighs, wrapping her legs around her waist.

 

“Does this work?” She asked him, she wanted to make sure that he could support her weight. Bill tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. Bev always felt insecure about her weight even though she was tiny, much to Bill’s dismay.

 

“Baby Girl, y-you’re lighter than m-my baseball gear b-bag. I’ve g-got you.” He assured her. “Okay, Richie, m-move behind Bev, I’m g-going to lift her u-up, you guide h-her down on my c-cock, okay?” Richie nodded and did as he was told. Bill lifted her easily and Richie rested his hands on Bev’s hips, helping her slide down. Bev’s head rolled back resting on Richie’s shoulder, her mouth dropped open in an ‘o’, when Bill filled her up. 

 

“Holy fuck. I forgot how big you are. Jesus Christ.” Bev let out, and Richie snickered behind her. Bill began lifting her off and dropping her down again. Bev moaned out at every movement.

 

“O-okay, Richie. Your t-turn.” Bill said over Bev’s head, and Richie grabbed his erection, pushing it between her cheeks, his head catching on her hole. “Okay, Baby Girl. T-take a deep b-breath and relax. T-this is going t-to be a lot.” She nodded, hugging Bill closer and resting his forehead on his shoulder, he nodded to Richie. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to start.” Richie said, he pushed in, gasping at how tight she felt. He didn’t think that he would fit, he eased in inch by inch, careful as he listened to Bill whisper sweet nothings in Bev’s ear to comfort her. He managed to bottom out and he and Bill kept very very still. Bev had her nails digging into Bill’s back and he could feel a few of her tears dripping onto his shoulder. Richie placed kisses to the back for her neck and Bill held her closer. After a few minutes, she sniffled a little and pulled back a little bit. 

 

“Move. I’m ready.” She said confidently, even though she still held a vice grip on Bill’s shoulders. Bill looked at Richie but nodded, they lifted her carefully and let her sink back down. She moaned out at the feeling, being stretched to her limits by her two boys. Richie began thrusting gently as Bill held Bev to him, keeping her safely in his arms filling her up while Richie moved deeper and deeper inside of her. He caught Bev’s lips with his own and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, pouring everything he had into it. Bev raked her nails down his back and he hissed at the burning sensation. “Oh fuck, Richie, harder. Bill can you thrust a little too?” 

 

“S-sure, Princess.” Bill did his best to thrust up into her pussy while Richie plowed her from behind. He could feel himself getting close, but he needed to make sure that Bev and Richie got off first.

 

“Oh, fuck, I’m close guys. You’re so perfect, Bev. So fucking perfect taking us both like this. Hottest thing I’ve ever done in my whole life, I could have never imagined…” He rambled, always struggling to keep his mouth shut when it wasn’t occupied. Bill shut him up by pulling him into a kiss over Bev’s head. Richie moaned into the kiss and then he was thrusting one more time before cumming deep inside of Bev with a deep groan. She moaned at the feeling, but whimpered when Richie pulled out, careful to not spill any of his juices out of the condom. “Take care of our girl, Bill.” He panted out, moving so that Bill could toss her back on the bed. 

 

He all but growled as he moved over her. She barely had time to react to that primal urge before he was in her pussy again, thrusting in and out so hard that she had to grab the headboard to steady herself. She cried out in pleasure, Bill knew how to work her, to use that special touch as he snaked a hand between their bodies and began to flick his thumb over her clit until she was choking out sobs, tightening around his cock as she came so hard that she saw stars.

 

“Oh my fuck, come on, Billy. Cum for me.” She said sweetly and Bill groaned slamming into her harder and then he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He had made his loves cum, and now it was his turn. He barely kept himself from collapsing on Bev when he came. She held onto him, stroking his back as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Good boy, you did so good, made me feel so good.” She soothed and Bill’s ears turned red from the praise. He placed a sweet kiss to her lips. 

 

“Mmmm, I wish I had my camera, that right there would make a beautiful picture.” Richie said from where he was leaning against the bathroom door. Bev and Bill blushed as they looked over at him. “I ran a bubble bath, you know this rich people tub is big enough to fit all of us, and I know how much our Princess here loves bubble baths.” Bev beamed at him, a huge smile crossing her face. Richie always did know how to make her smile. 

 

Bill pulled out carefully, pulling the condom off, and sat up, pulling her with him so that he could carry her to the bathroom. She giggled as she held on to him, slapping Richie’s ass as they passed. 

 

“Ouch. Jeeze, Baby Girl. You forget that I got my ass pounded by Bill earlier, that hurts.” He said cheekily, sending a wink to Bill as he set Bev in the tub filled with warm water and bubbles. Bill pulled Richie closer to him by the hips.

 

“Mhmmm. You l-loved every second of i-it. Don’t y-you forget t-that it’s m-my ass to w-wreck.” Richie scoffed, but pulled Bill into a kiss. They were interrupted when Bev splashed some water at them from the tub. Richie scoffed and Bill rolled his eyes.

 

“That wasn’t very nice, Princess Marshmallow.” Richie sassed, and moved away from Bill to step into the tub and sit down next to Bev. Bill joined them on her other side. “Mmmmm, you know, there is only one other thing that would improve this post coital bliss…” 

 

“No. No, Richie. T-this is a nice h-hotel. You are n-not fucking s-smoking in this r-room. No.” Bill cut him off before he could say any more. Richie nodded, pretending to see reason in Bill’s words before reaching behind him and pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He put it between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag before handing it over to Bev who was making grabby hands at him. “Jesus f-fucking Christ. I’m in l-love with p-petulant children.” 

 

“Relax, Big Bill. It’s one cigarette. What are they going to do? Charge us extra for the room? I mean, what we just did was a hell of a lot dirtier than one little cigarette.” He said wiggling his eyebrows, and Bill wondered if he could drown himself in the tub. Richie nudged him with his foot and shot him a smile to make sure that he knew that he was joking. “Speaking of what we just did...Bev, I know you said that you wanted both of us, that you loved both of us, but I need some clarification, was that in a like a heat of the moment thing, or a one time thing, or just a sexual thing…” He drifted off looking over at Bill, both of them shared a look that Bev couldn’t pull the meaning out of.

 

“I mean, it’s ultimately up to you guys. You have the established relationship, I’m the outsider.” She started, trying to pick her words carefully. “That being said, loving the two of you...it could never just be about sex for me, I want so much more. You’re my boys, and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you guys as my...boyfriends.” She looked hopeful as her eyes flitted between the two of them. A smile broke out across both of their faces and they both attacked her with a very wet hug.

 

“YES! Perfect!” Richie cheered, putting the cigarette out in the cup that he had left on the ledge of the tub. Bev cocked her head at his reaction. “It was never going to be just sex for us either. We have this bond...I can’t explain it, but I’ve always felt it. I thought I was okay settling for just being your best friend, but I’ve loved you as more than that for...forever. I mean, Bill has been my wet dream since I was like ten, but once you came along with that fire and attitude, I couldn’t ever get you out of my head.” Richie explained, kissing the tip of Bev’s nose and then placing a loud smack of a kiss on Bill’s cheek.

 

“S-same goes for m-me. I’ve l-loved you both f-forever. I want y-you both to be m-mine.” Bill agreed. They all smiled at each other before relaxing more into the warm water. 

 

“Mmmm.” Bev hummed and they looked at her. “I never would have imagined when Richie told us about this road trip that it would result in all of my dreams coming true.” She mused softly. It was a nice moment, so of course Richie had to break it with some humor.

 

“So! Do I get to parade my totally hot boyfriend and girlfriend around in front of the Losers now?” He asked excitedly. Bill and Bev shook their heads, and then looked at each other before nodding slowly. They didn’t want to have to hide anything from their best friends. However this developed with the three of them, they didn’t want to hide in shame, especially not from the people they loved.

 

“One condition,” Bev started and Richie whined, he probably wouldn’t like the next words that came out of her mouth. “No details about our sex life. What we do together in the bedroom, or in other places that is sexual, stays between us. You don’t get to run your mouth about what we do in private. Deal?” Bev stipulated and Bill nodded in agreement with her.

 

“UGH! Fine. As long as I get to call you two mine and get my brains fucked out by you, I’m good. I don’t need to tell the world.” He conceded and Bill and Bev high fived each other in victory. They stayed in the bath until the water ran cold and then they changed and got ready to meet up with their friends to explore Music City. Bill lent Bev one of his plaid shirts to wear, and Richie plucked his favorite bracelet off of his wrist to slide onto her much daintier one. Bev let Richie use her black bandana as a headband to keep his wild hair out of his face, and frowned when she realized that she didn’t have anything to give Bill. He promised that it was okay, and that he would take some extra kisses instead. 

 

When they met their friends in the lobby, hands all linked, they got questioning but accepting looks. They were best friends and lovers, and Bev couldn’t ever remember feeling as happy as she did now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the start of Billverie, my wonderful friend and collaborator Lua and I have a lot planned for them, so if you enjoyed this story and their dynamic, it will have some follow up one shots. I hope to get the first one out sometime in the next week or so when I finish all of the requests I have. Thanks a ton for reading! -Meg ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
